mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolly Dearheart (MySims)
Dolly Dearheart is in love with dress up and costumes (much like Ginny). She's a cute young girl who has opened up her own costume line and her business has become very successful that she is able to open multiple stores, Dolly's Costumes, and she would like that chance to do so in your town. Dolly may seem young and naïve, but she knows what she's doing, she's rich, and enjoys sharing her love for dressing up with her friends and neighbors. Her clothing line provides the latest fashion for all theater shows and playtime. Profile Dolly Dearheart was once a little girl who loved to play dress-up. Today she’s president and CEO of DressCo, the Dress-Up Company. She provides costume solutions to more than 65,000 boys and girls every day. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Hooray! Time to play Dress Up! I just need a huuuuge box to put all my costumes in. Requirements: Costume Chest with 30 Sunflower Reward: None Hint: If I were a Sunflower, where would I grow? I know! In a sunny place, like the desert! Thanking Dialogue: Ooh, it's perfect! Thanks, name. Task 2 Description: Hooray! Now it's time to play Fashion Show! Time to look at all our funny costumes! Requirements: Mirror with 20 Sunflower and 15 Purple Crayon Reward: Refrigerator - Deluxe blueprint Hint: Oh no! I dropped my Purple Crayons somewhere near the train station. I bet if you dig around there, you'll find them. Thanking Dialogue: Oh, it's adorable! I'm so glad we're friends! Task 3 Description: Hooray! Now it's time for a slumber party! Time to put on our PJ's and tell stories! Requirements: Bed with 14 Yellow Crayon & 14 Red Crayon Reward: Bed - Canopy blueprint Hint: Yellow Crayons? Put on your archaeologist costume and dig around the caves in the desert. Thanking Dialogue: Ooh, do you know any good ghost stories, name? Task 4 Description: Hooray! Now it's time to play Tea Party! Time to dress up and pretend to drink tea! Requirements: Table with 15 Puppy, Chair with 15 Tim Doll, Chair with 15 Tina Doll Reward: Decorative - Costume Shop Carpet Hint: I saw this cute puppy doll once, but it was half-buried in the sand. Ick! Thanking Dialogue: You're amazing! Maybe someone will make a name costume someday. Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hi there! I'm Dolly Dearheart. If I had a costume shop here, everyone could wear all the cool outfits I brought. Accept move-in *Hooray! I'll wait here while you build the costume shop. After you build house *Hi, name! Thanks for the great shop. I think Sims are gonna have a blast trying on new costumes. Request for more stuff *I want my shop to look as Cute as possible so Sims will want to come here and play. Star Level 3 *I wish Halloween was every day. Then we could dress up all the time and stuff ourselves stupid with candy! *This one time I dressed up like my mom and I tried to ground her. But then she grounded me. *Which costume is better: pirate or ninja? The debate rages on… Star Level 4 *Every halloween I win first place in the costume contest, but then the next halloween I have to make an even better costume. The pressure is INTENSE!!! *Hey, name, have you ever seen Sims in town dress up like video game characters? I'm not sure how I feel about it... *I heard there's a girl named Ginny who dresses like a pirate every day. I like that dedication! Star Level 5 *Have you met my good friend, Hopper? He likes costumes too! *Someday I'll run my own dress-up company so I can provide costume solutions to children worldwide. *Wow, a perfect Five-Star town. You really dressed-up the place. Tee hee! Best friend *Right now, you're wearing a "Dolly's Best Friend" costume. And I think it looks great on you! Best friend reward *Dolly's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Cute (MySims)